A Reaper's Revenge
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set right after season 5 premier. The Reaper goes after Reid first and attacks him in his own home and causes him to overdose on drugs. Both Morgan and Hotch blame themselves as they are determined to catch Foyet while Reid fights for his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Even though I haven't seen the 100th episode I know that The Reaper kills Hailey, but I'm finally on the second episode of season 5 and I just can't resist this storyline lol**

Reid wobbled on his crutches as he struggled to come inside. He hated those damned things. They made him feel even more useless than before.

He closed the door and walked to the sofa and sank into it, relieved.

Suddenly he heard the clicking of a gun. He froze.

"Don't move, Dr. Reid," said a voice from behind. Reid remained motionless.

"I bet you're wondering who I am." The voice was kept soft and Reid could tell the man was moving. Reid saw him at the corner of the eye. He was wearing a mask but he knew who he was almost instantly.

"Foyet," he said quietly. The Reaper grinned.

"Very good, Dr. Reid. Not surprising, you are the smart one of the team, are you not?" He loomed over Reid. "I know Hotch put Hailey and Jack in hiding."

Reid swallowed.

"You were never after them..."

"Oh I was...and I am." Foyet smiled. "You'll do for now. I'm not just here to torture Hotch, after all, but Agent Morgan too."

Reid looked confused.

"Why?"

"I'm...curious about him. And I know you two are close. In fact, you're like his baby brother right?" The Reaper let out something that was a cousin to a laugh. Reid's fists clinched. "What if something happened to you?" Foyet breathed into his ear. "Wouldn't that just destroy Hotch and Morgan?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Reid's voice was soft.

"I've thought about it," Foyet mused. "It would be devestating to them. But seeing you in pain would be even more devestating."

Reid swallowed and kept his eyes forward.

"But you can't go very far, can you?" Foyet kicked Reid's cast and Reid grimaced. "You'll be a pain for me to carry," he commented. "So I guess whatever I'm going to do to you I'll have to do here."

It was the Reid saw the bag. He tried to move but Foyet was right, he couldn't go anywhere really because of the damn cast. He tried to grab a crutch to use it as a weapon.

Foyet snatched it from his hand and twisted his arm.

Reid screamed in pain as he heard the snapping of a bone.

"Nice try, Reid," he growled. "I was going to go nice and slow on you but let's just jump right in, all right?"

Reid's eyes watered in pain and agony as he held his limp arm.

"I heard you don't like drugs, is that true?" He eyed the needle fearfully and pushed back on the couch.

"Please..."

"Sh, sh, sh," whispered Foyet. "Don't fight me now. It'll hurt less if you struggle." The needle was stabbed in his broken arm. He groaned as an old feeling passed over him. He had worked so hard fighting that drug addiction, and now the past was sneaking up on him.

"Don't worry, I got your favorite," Foyet whispered. "Dillaudid. But of course I have to add a few others in to make it more fun."

"Please..."Reid felt weak. Flashes of his mother entered his head.

_"Pay attention Spencer." She was saying._

He felt the first knife stab go into his chest.

"Don't worry," Foyet told him. "I know exactly what I'm doing. Where to stab so you won't die. I stabbed Hotch 9 times...let's see if we can make it 11 this time?"

Pain...so much pain and dizzyness. His mind had become foggy. It was Dillaudid, he recoginzed the feeling, but there was indeed another drug invovled. He wasn't sure what. He felt weak, nauseated.

The knife went on his side next. And then near his heart. Foyet hummed while he did his work.

"Hotch will be devestated," he laughed. "Knowing that you went through the kind of pain he did...and worse becuase of the drug and your arm...and your leg." He slammed Reid's cast against the table causing Reid to scream. Foyet smiled, as if satisfied by his results. The cast was smashed hard enough it cracked. Heated pain shot up his now broken leg.

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It's worse for you,then it was for him ,isn't it?" Foyet asked curiously. "Hotch can handle this emotional stuff...the pain and fear of being tortured, but you're still knew at it, aren't you?"

Reid bit his lip and refused to answer. Flashes of Tobias entered his head.

Foyet smiled.

"That just makes it better," he breathed into Reid's ear. Reid moaned as the knife went into his chest again. Another needle was pressed into his other arm.

So many drugs were in his system. It was too much. He started to choke and convulse. Foyet stepped back to watch as foam came from his mouth and finally Reid drifted into darkness, and his body went limp.

"Don't want you to die on an overdose," Foyet growled and pushed on Reid's chest and breathed into his mouth.

Reid coughed after the CPR was preformed on him but still remained unconscious because of the rest of the pain. He didn't even flinch when Foyet stabbed him one last time. Afterwards It Foyet dialed 911.

"There's a person here," he said quietly. "That has been stabbed mulitple times. He's barely alive. I suggest you get here as fast as you can." He hung up before they could ask for a name. He smiled down at Reid's unconscious body. "See you soon, Dr. Reid," he whispered. "This isn't over yet."

Slowly he left the room leaving Dr. Reid fighting for his life.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm excited about this story :)

Hotch rubbed his forehead. He didn't want the others to know how much the attack of the Reaper truly affected him. How he remembered every moment. Rossi knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"What?" He looked up from a picture of Hailey and Jack. "Oh yes, of course."

Rossi sat down on the chair.

"The team is worried about you, especially Morgan."

"I know."

"I'm worried about you too."

"You shouldn't be."

"Aaron, you don't have to pretend like non of this is bothering you. It would bother all of us if our family had to be in hiding. If I had a son and couldn't see him...if he was in danger, I'd hate that too. It doesn't make you...any less of a person than you already are."

"I know that." Hotch looked at him. "But being a leader of a team also means you have to put your personal issues iside and focus on the team as a whole."

Rossi nodded.

"That is true." He stood up. "I just wanted you to know, we have your back. All of us."

Hotch nodded.

"I appreciate it."

* * *

Garcia drove to Reid's apartment. She wanted to make sure the kid was okay. With everything that had gone on with Hotch she didn't really get to talk to him. She froze when she saw an ambulence in front of his apartment building. She sucked in her breath. After Hotch she couldn't bare...she pushed the thought ouf of her head and rushed towards the entrance. Her face paled when she saw Reid being carried out in a stretcher.

"Reid!" Two people grabbed her as she almost fainted.

"What happened?" She sobbed to one of the officers as she managed to show them her FBI badge.

"He was stabbed 11 times-"

"11," she moaned.

"And also had several different kinds of drugs put in him, and because of which he overdosed."

She felt sick.

"His arm had been broken and his leg that was in a cast is now broken too.

She imagined how scared Reid must have been...how defenless.

"Do...do we know who did it?" Her voice sounded so tiny to her.

"No," said an officer grimly. "We got a call from his apartment saying that someone had been stabbed multiple times."

Her mind switched to Hotch.

"Foyet," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" The officer frowned.

"Oh no nothing sir, let me call the rest of the BAU. They're going to want to investegate." The officer nodded. With shaking hands she dialed Morgan's number.

* * *

"What is it baby girl?"

"Morgan..."

Morgan paused when he heard the tone her voice. He didn't like it at all.

"What's wrong, Garcia?"

She couldn't talk at first,she was too busy crying.

"Garcia? What is it? Talk to me, girl" Emily looked up and so did JJ.

"Reid," she gasped. "It's Reid...I went to go to his apartment and there were people there and an ambulence..."Morgan's face paled. "He was stabbed, Morgan. Stabbed 11 times and yet still alive...like Hotch."

Morgan closed his eyes, and his knuckles tightened.

"Foyet." At that Emily and JJ looked at each other.

"Yes," Garcia sobbed. "I think he did this to Reid...Reid's arm is broken and so's he's leg and he had a lot of drugs put into his body."

"I'll be right at the hospital right away." It took Morgan's entire strength not to smash the phone. Everyone could tell something was wrong.

"What it is?" Hotch asked as he came down the stairs with Rossi.

"It's Reid," said Morgan grimly. He looked at his team. "He's been attacked...Garcia and I think it's by Foyet."

Hotch stared at him, his eyes hardened.

"What?"

"He was stabbed, 11 times," Morgan whispered and JJ put her hand to her mouth while Emily gasped. "And still alive..." He repeated what Garcia told him. By the end all were looking sick.

"Let's go to the hospital," Hotch said, also trying to keep his composure.

But guilt kept hitting him like a sledge hammer.

Foyet was doing this to torture him, and it was working. He couldn't get to Hailey or Jack so he was going after a vulnerable member of Hotch's team. And the youngest.

The urge to kill was never as strong inside of Hotch as it was at that moment.

Emily wrapped her arms around JJ who couldn't stop crying.

They all headed grim faced towards the hospital.

* * *

When they go there Garcia was in tears in a corner. Morgan quickly rushed to her to console and comfort her. The doctor greeted them in the hallway.

"How is he?" Hotch asked.

"He's stabalized now," said the doctor. "It's remarkable, that he was able to surive the stabbing and the overdose. His attacker obviously had medicale training. Knew exactly where to stab."

"Sounds like Foyet," Rossi murmured. The others nodded in silent agreemnt.

"Can we see him?" Morgan asked. He felt sick that Reid had to be attacked liket this. Both him and Hotch...it just wasn't fair.

The doctor nodded.

"He's still a little groggy and disoriented. So do not pressure him."

They entered the room. There laid Reid, in a hospital gown. A tube was across his nose, and his hair was messed up. A cast was in his arm and his leg was risen and placed into a sling.

He looked so weak, so fragile.

"Reid." Hotch spoke softly. Reid's eyes fluttered open.

"Hotch." His voice was scratchy, and barely audible.

"Thank God you're okay," Garcia suddenly started sobbing. She kissed him on the cheeks.

"Do you remember?" Morgan asked as he squeezed Reid's good shoulder gently. "What happened? Who attacked you?"

Reid nodded slowly.

"It was Foyet," he whispered and all the team member's eyes closed. Hotch felt particularly sick.

"I'm so sorry, Reid," he murmured. "This is all my fault..."

Reid shook his head.

"Not...your fault."

"Do you remember,what happened?" Rossi asked as gently as he good.

"He gave me a lot of different kinds of drugs," Reid murmured. JJ closed her eyes. "Everything's kind of hazy."

"It's okay if you don't remember right away," Emily said quickly.

"I remember...trying to use a crutch to hit him...since I couldn't run..."Both Morgan and Hotch closed their eyes as they pictured Reid's helplessness. "And...that's when he grabbed my arm and twisted it...I could hear the bone snapping..."

Garcia gave a loud moan.

"All right," Rossi quickly interrupted. "You don't have to continue right now." He saw the stress level rising in Reid's face. Reid paused and swallowed and nodded, suddenly grateful he didn't have to relive his odreal right away.

"The patient needs his rest," said the doctor suddenly.

"I'm staying with him," Hotch told the doctor and the doctor pursed her lips but didn't say anything.

"I'lls tay with you both," Morgan said suddenly. At that the doctor drew a line.

"No more than one person can stay with him."

Hotch stared at Morgan.

"I appreciate you wanting to protect Reid," he said quietly. "But I need you to go to Reid's apartment and find out exactly what went down with him and Foyet. And if there's any clues Foyet left behind on what he'll plan to do next." He continued to stare. "Please, Morgan. I need you, now more than ever."

Morgan's throat closed and nodded.

"I'll be by later, kid," he said softly and Reid nodded.

"So will I," Rossi told him. "Take care of yourself. I mean it."

"You don't have to stay," Reid said weakly as Hotch pulled up a chair.

"Yes, I do." Hotch's voice was grim and full of determination.

Reid was stunned when he saw his eyes water.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my fault," Hotch whispered. "That you're in here."

Reid shook his head.

"It's not. I don't blame you."

"You should." He looked at Reid. "And I'm so so sorry you had to go through this, Reid. You have no idea how sorry I am."

Reid swallowed and decided to play along and tell Hotch what he needed to hear.

"It's okay," he said, reassurance in his voice. "I forgive you."

Hotch closed his eyes and nodded.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Now if only he could forgive himself.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Thanks for all the reviews!

_"It's worse for you, isn't it?" Foyet whispered into his ear. "Then it was for Hotch."_

Reid jolted awake with a gasping breath. Hotch jerked his head up. He had briefly fallen asleep.

"What's wrong?" He saw the panic level on Reid's face.

"Nothing." Reid rubbed his forehead. He stared at the shaking of his hands. Hotch noticed and pursed his lips, anger at the situation rising in him. Anger at what Foyet did to Reid.

"The doctor said you're going to experience some withdrawl again."

"But it was barely in me," Reid said angrily. "Not even for an hour.."

"Yes but he gave you several different combonations of drugs. Because of that the withdrawl is stronger. More dangerous."

Reid sighed.

"It's not fair."

"I know it's not." Hotch's voice was gentle.

"That's...twice now...I had drugs put inside of me against my will...and twice now I'm going to have to fight addiction." He looked at his boss. "I'm scared I won't be able to fight it this time."

"You will," Hotch promised, and his throat closed. "You'll have us to help you this time. You won't be alone."

Reid swallowed and nodded.

Hotch hated seeing the kid in pain. And he hated the truth about what Reid said.

It really wasn't fair that both times drugs had entered the young man's body. Hotch was proud of Reid stopping with the drug addiction a couple of years ago. But it would be a challenge to anyone to fight it twice.

He really wanted to kill Foyet more than ever now. Even more then when he was attacked.

He didn't care how often Foyet attacked him but when he went after the people he cared about...that's a different story.

Reid saw the exhaustion looming in Hotch's eyes.

"You should go get some sleep," he said quietly. "You don't have to stay."

"But I want to," Hotch protested. Reid shook his head.

"Please, get some rest. It'll make me feel better if you're able to sleep for a while. I won't feel so guilty."

"You have nothing to be guilyt of, Reid."

"Please humor me," Reid begged.

Hotch sighed and stood up.

"Very well." He placed his jacket over his arm. "I'll be by first thing tomorrow morning," he promised. Reid nodded.

As Hotch started to leave Reid stopped him.

"Could...you leave the door open, a crack?" The dark wans't a place he wanted to visit at the moment. Hotch knew better than to tease or to argue. He simply smiled his reassured smile and nodded.

Reid sighed and sank into his pillows and stared at the door until his eyes closed once more.

* * *

Hotch stopped at his apartment when he saw a package addressed to him. He stiffened and withdrew his gun. Quickly he checked every corner of his home. No one was there. Slowly, and nervously, he opened the package. In it was a dvd. He slowly placed it on the computer, nervous about what he would find.

He stared in horror as he found himself watching Reid's apartment. There was Reid wobbling in, unaware of the man behind him. There was Reid was a gun pointed at him.

Hotch stared in shocked horror as he watched Reid's attack, almost in slow motion. His knuckles tightened and he winced at the snapping of the bone when the arm was twisted. He hated how helpless Reid was. How terrified he looked.

He stiffened when Foyet taunted him, about how it was worse for him than Hotch. How Reid couldn't handle the emotional part of it. Tears were in Hotch's eyes when he saw Reid get stabbed over and over, the needle going into his arm.

And finally he watched as Foyet preformed CPR and called 911. Foyet leaned in closer to the camera and stared directly at Hotch.

"You should have made a deal, Hotch," he hissed. "You broughtt this onto yourself. And I'm still not through with Dr. Reid. I'm far from through with him. Tell him...I look forward to seeing him again soon." With that the screen went blank.

Hotch sat there, frozen in unbelievable rage, and heated anger and horror at what he had witnessed. As well as guilt. He was overconsumed with guilt. After all, it was his fault Reid was in this mess.

Reid. He was all alone...fear enveloped him. Quickly he called 911.

"I'm going to need security," he told them. "At Dr. Reid's room, around the clock."

He stood up and rushed out of the door, praying that Reid was still there,and still alive, when he arrrived.

That he wasn't too late.


	4. Chapter 4

********

Thanks for all the reviews!

Hotch breathed a sigh in relief when he saw the cops outside of Reid's room.

"He's still in there?" They nodded. He pushed open the door and Reid looked at him, obviously confused.

"Why are all these cops here?"

"It's for your own safety...in case..."

"In case Foyet comes back?" Fear was etched on Reid's face. Hotch nodded. He decided not to tell Reid about Foyet's message. He iddn't want to panic the kid anymore than he already was.

Reid swallowed, and nodded.

"Are you going to catch him?"

"I promise you, I will," Hotch told him as he sat down.

"You weren't gone for very long," Reid accused him and Hotch smiled.

"Believe me, I'm far to wired to sleep at the moment."

Reid nodded. He didn't want to admit it, but truthfully he was glad not to be alone.

* * *

Morgan walked into Garcia's computer room.

"Hey baby girl," he said quietly. "I need to you to find these people for me." He handed her a list and slowly she nodded.

"Garcia?"

He knelt beside her when he saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Garcia, girl, what's wrong?"

Garcia shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"Come on." He placed a hand on hers. "It's me, Morgan. Talk to me."

"It's...Reid." She mumbled. Morgan closed his eyes. "What happened to him...what IS happening to him..."

"I know baby girl..."

"It's not fair, Morgan!" Anger in her voice rose. "It's not fair! Why does it always have to be Reid? I mean, he's barely 30! He's so young and he's seen all this stuff..."

"I konw, it's not fair. Not at all. And if I ever catch Foyet you can bet I'm going to make him pay."

Garcia nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry...for losing it.."

"It's okay." He squeezed Garcia's shoulders. "Losing it like this is what seperates us from people like Foyet. I don't ever want you to apologize for experiencing feelings. It what keeps us alive, keeps us human."

She nodded.

"I just hope Reid can recover from this," she whispered. He nodded, worry in his eyes.

"So do I, Garcia. So do I."

* * *

_"I stabbed Hotch 9 times...let's make this 11" _Reid experienced the stabbing over again and the smashing of his leg. But what he hated the most was reliving how weak he was...how pathetic. How helpless.

He woke shouting. Hotch sat up quickly and hurried over to the bed.

"It's all right, Reid." He kept his voice calm, professional. "It was just a nightmare...you're still here."

Reid nodded, and sweat trickled down his face as he laid back down.

"I couldn't defend myself," he mumbled.

"I know." Hotch's voice was grim.

"I was so weak...pathetic."

"No, Reid. You were not weak and you were not pathetic. I never want to hear you describe yourself that way ever again, do you hear me?" Hotch's voice was harsh and slowly Reid nodded. "He attacked you because you were vulnerable. Because you were already hurt. That does not make you weak. That makes him a monster."

Again Reid slowly nodded.

He grabbed Hotch's hand as Hotch started to leave into a tight grip.

"Don't leave me," he begged. Hotch stared at the terrified face of the young man in front of him.

"I'm not," he promised. "I just want to check on the guards briefly. I'll be right back." Reid slowly nodded.

"Good...because I don't want to be alone right now."

"And you won't be, Reid. I won't let anything happen to you." Reid nodded again and sank into the pillows and watched Hotch carefully, wondering if he would ever be comfortable being alone again...wondering if things would ever go back to the way they were.


	5. Chapter 5

********

Thanks for all the reviews!

Hotch was talking to one of the cops outside the room while his phone range. He gave an exhausted sigh when he answered it.

"I see you have cops babysitting little Spencer," a familiar voice sneered. He froze.

"Foyet."

"Surprised to hear from me so soon?"

"What do you want?" Hotch snarled. Anger rose in his voice.

"I take it you got my gift," Foyet snickered.

Hotch's knuckles tightened.

"I want to speak to Reid."

"Forget it,"Hotch growled. "You're not getting anywhere near that kid ever again!"

"No? I think he'd want to speak to me once he realized I've taken his mother."

Hotch froze when he heard frightened sobs in the background.

"You didn't..."

"Like I said, I'd like to speak to Spencer."

"Go to hell!" Fear controlled Hotch...Diana Reid...why didn't he think of her safety as well? But she was in a mental hospital...wasn't there some kind of security?" "How did you..."

"Breaking into those hospitals is really pathetically easy," Foyet yawned. "They really should be ashamed of themselves. An amature could do it. Now I want to speak to Reid, or I'll kill his mother on the spot. It's up to you, Aaron."

Hotch couldn't stop shaking. He had hot angry tears in his eyes as he walked into Reid's room, already predicting the horror that would soon appear on the young man's face.

"Hotch?" Reid sat up.

"I'm so sorry Reid." His voice was soft when he spoke and he handed the phone to Reid. "It's Foyet. He's demanding to talk to you." His throat closed. Reid slowly reached for it. Something was up...they didn't respond to demands or threats...

"Hotch?"

"He has your mother."

Reid sat there, holding the phone. Shock consumed him, enveloped him. Slowly his hand trembled as he placed the phone over to his ear.

"Spencer? Are you there?"

"I want to talk to her." He tried to control the shaking of his voice. Hotch closed his eyes and tried to swallow his own guilt, his own anger. Foyet was going way too far. He went too far when he attacked Reid and now kidnapping a sick women like Diana Reid..Every muscle in his body wanted to go after Foyet and kill him.

He could hear Foyet's chuckle. In fact he could hear everyhting Foyet was saying.

"I take it Hotch told you?"

"Let...me...talk...to her!" Hotch was shocked at the anger and dangerous tone Reid had in his voice. A tone Hotch never heard from him before.

"Easy there sport, you don't want to anger me."

"Please..."

That was worse than the anger. Hotch hated hearing Reid beg to someone like Foyet.

"Fine, you have 1 mintue." Muffled sounds were heard than Hotch heard the faint sound of a women sobbing.

"Spencer? Spencer is that you?"

"Mom?" Reid sounded so scared. Like a lost little kid. "Mom, it's me!"

"Spencer,what's going on? Why has this man taken me? He says that you're hurt...is that true?"

"No mom, I'm fine," Reid quickly lied. "I'm going to get you out of this! I promise."

"Spencer...I'm scared."

"I know mom." Tears were in Reid's eyes, as well as Hotch's. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of this. You'll be all right. It'll be okay mom...mom?" Both heard more sobbing and more muffled sounds.

"Wasn't that sweet," Foyet growled into the phone.

"Damn it, let her go!"

"Like hell," Foyet snapped. "This is far from over."

"She's a sick women! She needs her meds."

"You should blame your boss for this."

Hotch looked up at that. His eyes were cloudy with tears. He saw the shocked look on Reid's face.

"What?"

"Tell him...he should have made a deal." With that there was a click and then a dial tone. "Foyet? Mom!" Reid shouted, tears cascading down his cheeks. He looked at Hotch, his whole body almost hypervenelating. "He has her! He has her!" he started to sob.

"I know." Hotch quickly rushed towards Reid to try and calm him down. So he didn't have a panic attack. "I'm going to get her back, Reid. I'm not going to rest until I do. I won't let ANYTHING happen to your mother."

Reid nodded he he gasped for breath and started to sob onto Hotch's shoulders. Hotch held him and rocked him back and forth, Foyet's words echoing in his ears _"Tell him, he should have made a deal" _He was begining to wonder if he should have.


	6. Chapter 6

********

Thanks for the reviews! They really do mean an lot and keep me motivated in writing! BTW this is not going to turn into a slash.

Hotch held Ried until the kid had cried himself to sleep. Anger formed inside of him. He hated Foyet more than he hated anyone in the past. He wanted to kill him.

But first he had to find a way to get Reid's mother back. He called JJ to get the team at the hospital.

"What's the police doing here?" Morgan asked as he walked into the room, a worried expression on his face. Hotch made silent gestures and pointed to a sleeping Reid.

"Let's take this outside," he murmured. They nodded, all of them filled with concern.

He gestured to the waiting room and spoke quietly as he told them about Foyet's tape.

"That sick bastard," Morgan growled.

"It gets worse." Hotch's voice was grim.

"How can it get worse?" JJ asked tearfully. He closed his eyes.

"Foyet has Reid's mother." They stared at him. "He had Reid talk to her...I've never seen Reid react like he did a few minutes ago...completly devestated and terrified."

"Oh my God," Garcia breathed. "Why would he kidnap a harmless woman like Mrs. Reid?"

"And someone who was sick," Rossi added, rage in his own voice.

"He's doing it because of me,"Hotch said quietly.

"Hotch, you can't blame yourself," Morgan said quickly. Since Hotch had told them the news Morgan had been quietly seething in anger, trying to calculate the best way to kill Foyet .

"He said it over the phone, that I should have made a deal." Hotch's voice was flat and factual. "He's doing it to torment me. Cause he knows I'm going to hate seeing anyone in my team this distraught."

"He's torturing you because you care?" Emily asked, horror in her voice. He nodded.

"That sums it up."

"I'm gonna kill him," Morgan mumbled.

"We all want to kill him," Rossi told Morgan. "But we need to stay focused, find a way to get Reid's mother back. Did you hear anything that might give us a clue on where he's keeping her?"

Hotch shook his head.

"No." He kept his voice soft, composed. "I don't even know if she's still alive."

Garcia moaned at that and JJ placed her hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"Don't talk like that," Morgan snapped. "Reid can't accidently overhear you talk like that. He needs all of our support. And all the hope he can get."

Hotch swallowed and nodded, knowing Morgan was right.

A doctor walked up to them.

"The young man is awake," he told Hotch. "And he's asking for you."

"Of course," Hotch said quickly, regretting the fact that Reid had to wake up alone.

"Reid?" He walked the room quickly.

"You left," Reaid said, his voice sounding scared.

"I was just down the hall," Hotch assured him. The others entered and Reid frowned.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We heard about your mother," Morgan said softly. He hated how scared and vulnerable the kid looked.

"I'm so sorry Spence." JJ hugged Reid and tears rolled down her eyes. Garcia hugged him too.

Reid swallowed and nodded.

"Do you...have any plans on getting her back?" He sounded so hopeful, trying so hard to be positive.

"Not yet," Hotch started to say but Rossi interrupted him.

"But we will,"he promised. "We will get your mother back, Reid. If it's the last thing any of us do we'll get her back."

Reid nodded. He wanted to believe Rossi but he also knew the grim reality of their job. How unlikely that situation actually was. If Foyet killed his mother, though...He didn't want to think about it. He glanced at Hotch.

"Do you think other families are in danger now?" He asked and Hotch looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your guy's family. If he went after mine...do you think he'll go after any of yours?"

Motherly worry trasnfered into JJ's eyes as she thought about Henry.

"Don't worry about that," Hotch said firmly. "I honestly don't think Foyet will attack anyone else. He's too focused on me and you. He doesn't like to focus on too many people."

"And Morgan," Reid said suddenly. Morgan frowned.

"What?"

"Foyet...he said part of the reason he attacked me was it would...upset you."

Morgan shook his head, anger rising in him.

"That bastard."

"Do you think Morgan's family is safe?"

Hotch glanced at Morgan who suddenly looked worried.

"I think so. Foyet knows Morgan is upset enough with just attacking you than going after other people. But to be safe we'll have some cops watch his family, if that's all right with you," Hotch told Morgan who slowly nodded.

"That'll probably be for the best," he agreed. If Foyet went after Reid's mom would he go after his?

He couldn't think about that kind of stuff.

At least he didn't have to worry about keeping Garcia safe, since she was around them constantly.

Damn that sonofabitch for ruining all their lives. Torturing them with fear of the what ifs.

"I'm sorry everyone," Hotch said quietly. They looked at him.

"For what?" Rossi asked.

"It's my fault, all of it. I should have made a deal. If I did Reid wouldn't have gotten hurt and we wouldn't be trying to find Mrs. Reid and we wouldn't have to protect Morgan's family." He lookd at Reid. "And if anything happens to your mother that's going to be my fault too. He's right, you should blame me."

Reid shook his head. It was his turn to be angry.

"It's not your fault!" He managed to half rise. "You have to stop blaming yourself for everything, Hotch. This isn't your fault. He's doing this to you to get inside your head. You listen and agree with him than he wins! He can't get inside of you like that!"

"The kid's right," said Rossi with a stroke of admiration in his voice. "You can't go around blaming yourself. That's EXACTLY why Foyet is doing this. That's exactly what he wants."

"It's pretty damn had not to," Hotch snapped. He stared at Reid. "How could you not blame me? Or hate me after all of this?"

Reid shook his head.

"I don't hate you and I could never hate you." He stared at his boss's eyes. "This isn't your fault, sir," he said quietly. "And I will never blame you for it. Ever."

Hotch's eyes watered by he forced himself to remain calm. He slowly nodded and then quickly left the room. He had to get some air.

Reid looked at the door.

"Do you think he believes me?" He asked softly.

"I hope so," said Rossi grimly. "Because otherwise Foyet has already won."

**I'm kind of worried about how I wrote Hotch in this chapter, as well as Reid. I hope I still have them in character!**


	7. Chapter 7

********

********

Thanks for the reviews!

Hotch answered the phone in his office. Morgan and Garcia had agreed to stay with Reid while he and the others got some work done at the BAU. Reid knew they all couldn't abandon the place completly.

"Agent Hochtner speaking." He froze. "Are you sure it's her?" He kept his voice soft. He closed his eyes and swallowed while he nodded. "All right."His hands shook as he hung up the phone.

_This wans't happening._

He stood outside the office. There was Emily and JJ talking with Rossi down below. They looked at him.

"They found Mrs. Reid's body," he said softly. "Dumped outside the morgue.." He stared at the three of them. "She's dead." He tried to control the tremor in his voice. The blame and anger that wanted to climb out of it.

"Oh my God." JJ placed her hand to her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks. Tears rolled down Emily's as well. Tears weren't rolling down Rossi's cheeks but they were in his eyes.

That poor woman. How frightened she must have been...how alone...

"How...did she die?" He finally dared to ask. Hotch swallowed, trying his hardest to keep control. Even though every part of him wanted to scream out in rage and hunt that sonofabitch down.

"She was stabbed to death, and her throat was slit."

Rossi closed his eyes.

"Jesus Christ."

"Who's going to tell Reid?" JJ asked softly. Hotch closed his eyes.

"I will. It's my fault that it happened so I will tell him."

"Aaron-" Rossi started to say but Hotch cut him off coldly.

"Don't, David. Not now."

Rossi slowly nodded.

* * *

They slowly walked to Reid's room, not liking what was going to happen. The news that they were going to tell Reid.

Hotch knocked on the door as he opened it. Morgan and Garcia were there. Maybe he should have them step outside and tell them first...but then Reid would ask what was wrong and be suspicious anyway. Morgan could instantly tell something was wrong. So could Garcia and Reid.

"Hotch?" Reid asked, fear was in his voice and eyes. "What is it?"

Hotch closed his eyes and Garcia gasped when she saw a tear trickle down Hotch's face.

"I'm so sorry Reid..."

Reid shook his head, already knowing what was coming. The tears were coming before the news.

"No," he whispered. Morgan closed his eyes, fearing for the worst.

"They found...her body..."

"Oh my God," whispered Garcia. Tears fell from her eyes as well. JJ couldn't stop crying in the back as Emily held her.

Even Rossi at tears in his eyes.

"At the morgue..."

More gasping sobs from Garcia and a tear rolled down Morgan's cheek as well.

"No," Reid repeated. "No."

"I'm so sorry," Hotch mumbled. "We couldn't save her in time-"

"NO!" Reid shouted the last part, startling all of them. "You're wrong! She's alive! It's not her! He wouldn't...not yet...she's strong...a survivor. He couldn't..." Tears flowed down his cheeks and Garcia rushed over to hug him but he pushed her away. "She's not dead!"

"I'm so sorry," Hotch repeated. "I'm so sorry, Reid...but we're going to do everything in our power to catch him-"

"What does it matter now?" Reid bellowed. "You were too late and because of that my mother is dead!" Hotch winced at the truth of those words.

"Reid-"Rossi started to say but Reid interrupted him.

"I'm going to kill him!" Was what he shouted this time. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Reid, please!" JJ shouted as she stepped forward but Reid was too busy pulling the wires off of his chest.

"Let go of me!" He screamed as Morgan and Rossi rushed over to pin him down. Hotch stood there, as if in a trance. "Let go of me!"

The doctor rushed in.

"What did you tell him?" The doctor shouted angrily as she jammed a needle into Reid's arm. Reid slowly went limp in Morgan's arms, his face tear strained. "If you're going to make him this upset you shouldn't be here!" The doctor shouted again at Hotch.

Hotch said nothing.

"Hotch?" Rossi suddenly asked. Quietly Hotch turned and left. He found an exit door and stood in the alley, ignoring the smell of the dumpster. There he slid against the wall and too the ground and started to sob.

Really sob.

Diana Reid's death was his fault and he would never forgive himself for that.

And he was going to catch George Foyet if if was the last thing he'll do, or die trying.

And then maybe he could look Reid into the eyes again...but he doubted it. He doubted he could ever do that again.

**Sorry if the ending of this chapter is kind of sucky and I know I'm cruel for killing off Mrs. Reid but I did it because the angst was too good to pass up and I could see Foyet being that evil on the show.**


	8. Chapter 8

********

********

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all aren't too upset with me killing Mrs. Reid off! Oh and I haven't forgotten my other stories! This one is still sort of fresh in my mind but I plan on finishing the others! I really want to update Kidnapped, Pain, and Remember Us soon :)

Rossi stepped outside the alley where he saw Hotch collapsed to the ground. He knelt beside him.

"It's not your-"

"Don't patronize me!" Hotch said angrily. "Just...don't, David."

Rossi nodded.

"How's...Reid?" Hothc finally dared to ask.

"They decided to temporarily sedate him for the moment,"Rossi told him. "They're worried he might make his inuries worse with this amount of emotional stress."

Hotch nodded and rubbed his forehead.

"Probably a good idea," he mumbled. He shook his head. "I could kill Foyet," he hissed.

"So could I," Rossi said. "Truthfully I think we all could."

"How could he do that? To someone as innocent as Mrs. Reid?"

"Because he's evil," said Rossi flatly. "I've always believed in true evil and I believe in this more than ever."

Hotch closed his eyes.

"I just don't know how I'm ever going to face Reid again and look him directly inton his eyes again."

"You know he doesn't blame you, right?"

"But back there..."

"Back there he just learned his mother was killed. He's not going to be stable for a while but deep down he doesn't blame you. You need to know this, Hotch."

"I blame myself," said Hotch quietly.

"I know," replied Rossi. "And I wish I could convince you it wasn't your fault."

"I don't think I'm ever going to stop blaming myself," said Hotch.

"But that's EXACTLY what Foyet wants! You can't let him win!"

"Reid's mother is dead!" Hotch shot back. "He's already won."

Rossi swallowed and decided not to say anything more.

"I'll be in Reid's room," he said quietly. "If you need me."

Hotch nodded and it pained Rossi when he thought he heard the man start to sob as he closed the door.

* * *

Reid woke, groggily several hours later. The memory of the news, his mother's death, hit him like an upcoming train.

"Where is he?" He growled as he started to rise. Morgan looked up and so did the others. Most of them were half asleep.

"Reid," Morgan started to plead. Tears rolled down Reid's face.

"I have to get to him," he said desperatly. "I have to kill him!" He tried to undo the sling that was holding his leg up.

"Reid, don't!" Garcia pleaded.

"He killed my mother!" Reid shouted. "He killed her!"

Morgan and Rossi was pinning him down when Hotch walked inside. Reid's eyes flashed anger when he saw his boss. All reason and logic had left him. At the moment he had to blame someone. And Hotch was the only one nearest to him.

"It's your fault! You got her killed!"

"I know..."Hotch said quietly. "And Reid I-"

"You got her killed! She'd still be alive if it weren't for you!" Reid was fighting both Morgan and Rossi as JJ and Garcia and Emily all held hands, horror in their eyes.

"Help!" Morgan yelled. "We need help in here!"

Reid continued to shout, pure hatred and rage in his voice as the doctors rushed in and gave him a stronger dose of the sedative. Finally he collapsed in Morgan's arm.

"If he continues to act like this," the doctor said grimly. "We're going to have to keep him under perminate sedation." Rossi nodded and walked towards Hotch,sadness in his eyes.

"Reid didn't mean those things," he whispered and Hotch shook his head. "He was distraught, looking for someone to blame. He didn't really mean it. He doesn't really blame you."

"Don't say anything Rossi, just don't. Reid was speaking the truth. It's my fault and I got her killed. And I'm never going to forgive myself for that." He looked directly at Rossi. "Never." With that he left, leaving them all shocked about what had happened and wondering if things were ever going to be the same again.

**I hope you don't hate Reid too much in this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

********

********

I'm glad you all aren't mad at Reid! I was worried about having him blame Hotch but at the moment it seemed realistic, since his emotions at the moment have gone crazy. Again thank you SO much for all the reviews! They really keep me motivated on writing-and in case you can't tell I'm not doing much at the moment lol.

It was hours later when Reid slowly woke. His eyes were heavy. His first urge was to shout and go after Foyet but something told him not to. Not yet, at least. He saw that the others were asleep in the room, except Hotch who had left. He winced as he remembered him blaming Hotch.

Did he really say those things?

The stitches were starting to pull at his skin a bit.

Tears fell in his eyes as he thought about his mother. He swore to protect her. To keep her out of harms way.

And he failed. The tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, mom," he whispered. "So sorry." He wiped the tears away. He imagined how scared she must of been...how helpless. It angered him that Foyet went after someone who was sick like that, unable to defend herself.

That wasn't right. That shouldn't be allowed. It didn't matter what they did at the BAU, it seemed like people were always getting hurt. Ones that didn't deserve it.

And people like Foyet always seemed to get away with it.

More tears cascaded down his cheeks. JJ slowly woke and saw Reid crying.

"Oh Spence," she said softly, not to wake the others. She scooted closer to the bed. "I'm so sorry,Spence." She bent over to hug and kiss him.

He kept his sobs quiet.

"She didn't deserve it," he whimpered and she held him gently.

"No she didn't."

"I...It was really my fault that she died, not Hotch."

"What?" Shock filled her. "Reid-"

"I was supposed to care for her...protect her." He shook his head. "I couldn't...do any of those things and she died a violent death." He bit his lip. "Some son I turned out to be."

"Reid...It's not your fault."

"I didn't mean it," he whispered suddenly. "What I said to Hotch...Didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't."

"Does Hotch?"

She was unsure how to answer.

"I'm sure he does," she said slowly.

"You're lying." Reid closed his eyes. Guilt filled him for what he said to Hotch. He didn't mean it. "If I wasn't so weak,so pathetic, I could have saved her."

"Reid you are not weak or pathetic." Her voice was stern. "None of us could have saved her, Reid. Foyet is an evil man who did what he wanted, even if it destroyed others-especially if it destroyed others. Even if you found the best security for Diana he would have found some way to get to her or find someone else to kill."

Reid nodded and swallowed but she could tell he wasn't ready to believe her yet. He needed someone to blame. If it wasn't Hotch, it was going to be him.

Morgan slowly woke to Reid crying on JJ's shoulders. He and JJ shared a knowing look.

Garcia and Emily had also woken, as well as Rossi but they decided to remain silent. Reid needed this.

He finally relaxed into the pillows and saw all of them watching.

"You...don't need to be here," he said weakly, still recovering from the sedation put in him.

"We want to," Emily said and placed her hand onto Reid's arm and squeezed it gently.

"Do you want anything to eat, sweetie?" Garcia asked and Morgan nodded.

"That's a good idea, you haven't eaten in a while."

Reid shrugged, almost lifelessly.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"I'll find you something," Garcia promised.

"I'll go with you," Morgan said. He sensed she needed some company.

Reid swallowed.

"Thanks."

JJ sat back down, a worried look in her eyes.

"You feeling any better?"Rossi asked kindly.

Reid sighed.

"I don't know what I'm feeling," he answered. Rossi nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Is Hotch here?"

"He's...outside," said Emily slowly.

"Can...you get him?" Reid pleaded suddenly. "I need to tell him...it's not his fault."

Rossi nodded, knowing that Hotch needed this.

"I'll get him."

"I'll stay here," said Emily. She knew Reid wouldnt' want to be alone anytime soon. Reid gave a sad smile.

"Thanks."

Emily wondered if his smiles would ever look happy again.

* * *

Rossi found Hotch sitting at a bench.

"The kid wants to see you," he said to Hotch. Hotch looked at him, surprised.

"He does? Why?"

"He didn't say," lied Rossi. Hotch slowly nodded.

"All right."

He walked slowly into the room, almost dreading on what would happen. Reid sat up. The others had returned. Garcia had gotten a sandwhich for him. They quickly stood up to leave.

Both avoided each other's eye contact.

"I'm sorry," Reid finally blurted out. Hotch looked shocked.

"For what?"

"For blaming you." He looked at Hotch's face. "It's not your fault,and I don't blame you. I didn't mean it."

Tears formed in Hotch's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Reid repeated. "And I really need you to forgive me-"

"There's nothing to forgive," Hotch said quickly, feeling lighter for some reason. He still wasnt' sure if he blamed himself or not. But maybe now he could look Reid in the eyes again.

"I just...miss her," Reid mumbled. Hotch's face softened.

"I know," he said quietly. He watched as suddenly more tears flowed down Reid's face. Reid had been unable to control his crying lately,and wasn't sure if he wanted to. Hotch quickly rushed over to the kid and held him as Reid sobbed onto his shoulders. The others watched in the doorway with relieved looks on their faces hoping this was when things were going to get better.

They weren't sure how much more they, especially Reid, could take.

**I hope this ending doesn't suck! It might have been kind of soon after Reid blaming Hotch but I've been wanting this scene for a while :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating for a few days! Or my other fics. I strained my ankle so I've been icing it and unable to be at the computer. But I wanted to get a chapter out :) **

Hotch held Reid until he finished. He sat there next to the bed, the others at the doorway, as an emotionally exchausted Reid sank back into sleep.

At least Hotch could breathe again. He ushered them out of the room.

"You all should get some rest," he told them. "I'll continue to stay here with Reid."

"I will too," Morgan volunteered again. "And I mean it this time. You need company too, Hotch."

Hotch nodded. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't grateful.

"I'll let the dcotor know," Rossi said. "She won't be happy about it..."

"I don't care," Morgan said flatly. "I'm still staying. Two people never hurt anyone. Reid could use all the support he could get."

Rossi nodded, knowing better than to argue. Morgan didn't like to be away from the kid for very long when he was this vulnerable. He went into the room with Hotch who rubbed his face in his hands.

"Have you gotten any sleep since this happened?" Morgan asked. Hotch looked at him.

"Have you?"

Morgan gave a tiny smile.

"Fair enough."

Hotch sighed.

"I'll be glad when we catch Foyet and kill him and this'll all be over."

Morgan nodded.

"Me too." He looked at the kid's pale face. "It's not going to be completly over for a long time, though."

Hotch nodded solemnly.

"When I find Foyet..."

"I know, I want to kill him too."

"I want to do more than kill him," Hotch said quietly. "I want ot make him pay for what he did. Make him suffer..."

Morgan was wise not to say anything. He wasn't used to seeing this dark side to Hotch but he couldn't really argue with him about it when he wanted to do those same things to Foyet as well.

Hotch sighed as he sank deeper into his chair. He was emotionally exhausted. Morgan could see it in his eyes.

"You should get some sleep," he suggested and Hotch shook his head.

"Wouldn't be able to sleep. Too many things on my mind."

"You sure? I could watch the kid for now..."

"No. I need to be there,for when Reid wakes up."

Morgan nodded.

"You have to remember to take care of yourself," he finally dared to say. "You're no good to Reid if you can't focus."

"I'm not falling asleep!"

Hotch didn't want to admit it outloud, the fear of falling asleep. The fear of the guilt haunting him, taunting him, in his nightmares. Seeing Foyet's face...Reid yelling at him that it was his fault.

He couldn't bare to relive that.

* * *

Reid wanted to toss in his sleep but the sling prevented him from doing so. He twisted his body, instead. He was having the same nightmare again.

Foyet taunting him, calling him weak, pathetic.

_"It's your fault that your mother is dead! It's all your fualt!"_

_"Why didn't you save me Spencer? Why?" _Diana sobbed, blood coming from her head._ "Why couldn't you save me?"_

_"I'm sorry!" _He sobbed. _"Please, I'm sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"_

_"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" _She suddenly screamed. _"It should be you, not ME!"_

_"She's right you know,"_ Foyet hissed into his ear _"Don't forget, I'm still coming for you personally...This isn't over Dr. Reid...this is just the begining."_

* * *

He woke, screaming.

Morgan and Hotch hurried to him.

"It should have been me!" He managed to babble. "It should have been me!"

"Shhhh, Spencer, calm down!" Morgan said in as soothing of a voice as he could.

But everything was too much. Before he could stop it Reid vomited on the sheats. That caused him to cry harder, his whole body was shaking. They couldn't tell if it was because of the nightmare or because of the withdrawl, or both.

Morgan felt his forehead.

"You do have a fever," he sighed and he and Hotch looked at each other worriedly.

"I'm sorry," Reid was sobbing. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Reid," Hotch said, speaking for both the throwing up incident and for his mother's death. "It's not your fault."

But Reid couldn't stop apologizing while sobbing, his face covered with sweat.

Morgan managed to lay him back down onto the pillows.

"You have to calm down, Reid. I don't want them to have to sedate you again."

Reid nodded and tried to calm his breathing.

"Match my breaths," Morgan suggested. "In and out...in and out. There you go."

Hotch had gotten a cold wash cloth and placed it over Reid's forehead and given him a glass of water after changing the blankets on top of the kid.

Riied's hand still shook when he took a drink but his breathing was getting steadier.

Hotch grasped Reid's hand as Reid listened to Morgan's voice soothing him into a hopefully dreamless sleep.

Morgan and Hotch glanced at each other and sighed, both thankful that they were ther ebut both wondering if Reid would ever full recover from something like this.

And could they ever be the same again?


	11. Chapter 11

********

********

Thanks for the reviews!

Foyet studied the papers he had gathered on Dr. Ried, looking for more ways to destroy the young man. If he broke Reid completly, emotionally that is, he knew Hotch would never forgive himself. It would break him too.

Killing Mrs. Reid wasn't enough for him...he wanted more.

He could go after the people closest to Reid...his Godson, perhaps...for for some reason he wasn't too fond of the idea.

He wanted something more pesronal towards Reid. Something he wasn't prepared for. Everyone would be on edge, anyway, protecting their families. Being on a lookout for him.

He needed something they wouldn't think about.

With a smile he glanced at the picture of William Reid in front of him and began to plan his next move.

* * *

Reid couldn't quit shaking now. The withdrawl was happening. They wrapped him in blankets and he still shook. He also wouldn't stop vomiting.

"It was going to be a long night," the doctor had said. "He has a lot he has to get out of his system. Fighting the addiction again is going to be even harder than going through withdrawl. We're going to have to be careful how much pain meds we give him, so he doesn't become addicted to them.

Hotch's eyes burned with anger.

This wasn't fair to Reid. Reid didn't deserve this.

Reid would wake, shouting about his nightmares.

They were always the same. Mrs. Reid covered in blood, yelling that it should have been him.

Reid couldn't stop apologizing for his mother's death. He was convinced it was his fault. Hotch knew what it was like to blame himself and hated seeing Reid in that position.

He sent Morgan home to get some rest. He put Reid in this hospital. The least he could do was be there for him.

Hotch would hold Reid and rock him back and forth while Reid would sob into his shoulders. The kid was so emotionally scarred, so vulnerable. He wasn't sure if he could survive this.

He just prayed that this situation wouldn't get any worse. Reid was on the urge of losing it all together and he wasn't sure how much more the kid could take, or any of them.

* * *

William had just gotten the call about his ex-wife's death and his son being attacked.

In horrified shock he scrambled to the car to get to the airport. He had to see Spencer, make sure his son was going to be all right. He still couldn't believe something so horrible happened to Diana. That poor innocent woman.

As he drove, completly concentrating on what laid ahead he was unaware that he was being followed by a dark van close behind him.

Unaware of the sinistar plans someone had in store for him.

**I know this is really really short but next chapter will be a LOT longer! I promise! And a lot more descriptive!**


	12. Chapter 12

****************************************

********

Thanks for all the reviews!

Foyet watched as William drove into the hospital where Reid was at. He cursed. Finding William alone with the cops surrounding the hospital will be more difficult than he thought it would be.

He just had to remember patience.

William rushed in. He had driven from Las Vegas only stopping for restroom breaks and getting more coffee. He didn't want to waste time sleeping. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, knowing what Spencer was going through.

Morgan was outside, taking a small break. He stood up when he saw William.

"Mr. Reid?" He looked rather surprised.

"I heard," William gasped. "What happened to Diana...and Spencer." He looked at Morgan. "I'm here to see my son," he added. Morgan paused. Would Reid seeing his father do more damage than good? Did he really have the right to deny Mr. Reid the chance to see his son?

He nodded.

"He's been through a lot," he said suddenly. "So...do not bring extra stress to him."

William nodded, understanding.

"Let me warn him," Morgan added. Another nod.

Morgan scooted to the room. Reid was having one of his better days. He was looking more relaxed than usual. Morgan really hoped this news wouldn't make things worse. Both Hotch and Reid looked up.

"Your...father is here to see you, Reid," Morgan said suddenly.

Reid froze. He was in the middle of eating lunch and lowered his spoon. Hotch stared at Morgan.

"I want you to know, that you don't have to see him, if you don't want to," Morgan added quickly. Reid swallowed.

"No, send him in," he said suddenly. Morgan stared at him.

"Are you sure?"

Reid slowly nodded.

"Yeah..."

Hotch and Morgan glanced at each other and Morgan sighed.

"All right then." He ducked out the room. Hotch glanced at the kid and saw how the face turned a little pale.

"You all right?" He asked, squeezing Reid's hand. Reid nodded.

"Yeah, 'M fine."

Hotch could sense he was lying, but didn't press it.

The door slowly opened and William walked slowly in. His eyes watered when he saw his son in the hospital bed. A sling hosting his leg in the air, an arm in a cast and looking so...pale, and vulnerable.

"Hello Spencer," he said rather uncomfortably. Reid swallowed.

"Hello," he said quietly back.

More tears appeared in William's eyes.

"I'm so sorry about your mother," he whispered. "And...what happened to you." Tears spilled from Reid's eyse as William rushed over to his son, unable to control himself. He pushed the little lunch table out of the way to hug Reid who clearly was surprised by what was happening. Slowly with his good arm Reid hugged back. "Thank God you weren't killed too," William sobbed into his shoulders

It felt good to be hugged by his father. To feel love around him, protecting him. He felt that with his team, but this was different. This reminded him he still had a parent. Even though he knew he could never forgive William for abandoning him as a child at least his father was here now...when he really needed a father, which was more than he had been hoping for.

Suddenly he felt overwhelmed.

William released his hug and wiped his eyes, trying to compose himself.

Morgan saw the overwhelmed expression on Reid's face and saw the tears in Mr. Reid's eyes.

"How about you step outside for a while?" He told Mr. Reid. "Maybe go find a hotel or something so you can get some rest? You must be tired."

"He's right...dad," Reid said suddenly. "You should get some rest."

Wililam nodded.

"All right," he mumbled, mixed emotions entering him. "I'll come by later, though...if that's all right with you." What he was really saying was _If you want me here._

Reid nodded and swallowed again.

"Yeah, that's all right," he said quietly. Hotch squeezed his hand protectivly again.

William stood there awkwardly before ducking out of the room,as if unsure of what to do or more so of what to say.

"You okay kid?" Morgan asked. Suddenly Reid didn't feel like lying anymore.

"No," he said, catching them by surprise. But he smiled at them in reassurence. "But I will be."

Both Morgan and Hotch nodded. They were both thinking the same thing.

Would William's visit do more harm than good?

* * *

Foyet smiled as he followed William's car once more. He saw that Mr. Reid was heading for a hotel near the hosptial...perfect.

He watched William as he entered the hotel.

Now was the time to plan.

Now was the time to make his move.

**Sorry for making this so short! **


	13. Chapter 13

****************************************

********

Thanks for all the reviews!

Hotch shifted uneasily. Something about this whole situation felt off. He knew Mr. Reid had a right to see his injured son...but he didn't want to make the visit more traumtic for Reid. Reid's been through enough. He glanced at Reid who was sleeping.

"Morgan will you tell Reid I'll be back in a little bit?" He asked. Morgan frowned.

"Where are you going?"

'I'm going to visit his father," Hotch said suddenly. William had just called to let them know what hotel he was staying at. Morgan sat up.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I want William to know that he shouldn't make his son more stressed than he already is. Meaning he shouldn't talk about why he left Reid and his mother or about Reid's childhood. I don't want Reid to have to deal with his past at the moment."

Morgan nodded, understanding.

"Fair enough."

Hotch nodded.

"Call me if...anything happens."

Morgan nodded, again.

* * *

Hotch showed the badge to the check out lady and asked for William Reid's room. He felt nervous, like he was invading Reid's privacy...but he just wanted to protect the kid from more emotional stress.

He knocked on William's door. Silence.

"Mr. Reid? This is Agent Hotchner."

"Agent Hotch?" William's voice sounded...different. Hotch couldn't place why.

"Yes, can I speak with you?"

Silence. Hotch could have sworn he heard someone else talking.

"All right." He heard the door open. He walked in and closed it.

"Thanks," he said as he turned around but then stared in horror at what he saw.

There stood Foyet only a few feet away from him with a knife to William Reid's throat...

**I know this is super super short but this was too good of a cliffie not to hang it on!**


	14. Chapter 14

****************************************

********

Thanks for the reviews! They really keep me motivated! I'm still surprised so many people seem to love this story :)

Hotch stood there, frozen.

"Hello Agent Hotchner, at least we meet again," Foyet sneered. Hotch's fists tightened.

He stepped forward slowly.

"No, no, no," Foyet scolded. "Move one step closer and ole daddy here dies."

Hotch froze. He saw the look of fear in William Reid's eyes. He had to save him. Reid couldn't lose another parent.

"I WAS just going to end up killing Mr. Reid here and sending him to you as another gift but this is so much better," Foyet said as he grinned. "Now you get to watch me kill Spencer's daddy and tell Spencer exactly what I did to his father." The knife pressed against Mr. Reid's neck.

"If you're going to kill him anyway, what's to stop me from lunging at you?" Hotch challenged.

Foyet frowned, not expecting that response. He quickly collected himself.

"Because then I'll have to end up killing you and who's going to be there to protect Reid after you're gone?" He threatened. Hotch paused, hating the fact that Foyet was right. If he wasn't around he couldn't protect Foyet from torturing Reid some more. He swallowed. Foyet smiled knowingly.

"Now...please sit." Hotch slowly walked to the couch, trying to calculuate the best moves.

"Just to be on the safe side...hand me your handcuffs."

Hotch frowned but obeyed and tossed them towards Foyet.

"And the key."

Another toss.

"As well as your guns. I know you carry two."

Hotch sighed and tossed them again.

"Pick up the handcuffs, Mr. Reid," Foyet hissed. Trembling William obeyed. "Now handcuff Agent Hotchner."

As Mr. Reid did what he was told he whispered _I'm sorry _to Hotch who said whispered back that it was all right, he understood.

A plan was forming in his head. Foyet seemed satisfied at the moment as he grabbed a hold of William once more. True Hotch wasn't tied to a chair but he was mutch lesss of a threat handcuffed and weaponless. In case Hotch decided not to listen to reason and logic but to instinct instead.

"Now Mr. Reid, please move that chair close to Agent Hotch so he can have a better view." Tears spilled from William's eyes as he obeyed.

"Please..." he whispered. "Don't do this."

Foyet gave him a backhanded smack.

"Don't beg! There's nothing more I hate then begging."

He shoved William onto the chair angrily. Hotch tensed.

He knew Foyet didn't have any ropes, that's why he didn't tie him up. And Hotch only had one pair of handcuffs so handcuffing him to a chair wouldn't do any good either. He was grateful for this, though.

This gave him a shot at fighting back.

"Let the fun begin, hmmm?" A knife was suddenly pressed down on Mr. Reid's finer. William let out a sharp cry of pain and that was all it took for Hotch to lung.

He bolted from the couch and tackled Foyet, taking the Reaper by surprise.

Foyet managed to grab for one of Hotch's gun, though.

Before Hotch was able to do anything Foyet aimed the gun at him and fired...


	15. Chapter 15

************************************************

********

Thanks for the reviews! I didn't go too long without updating! I am trying to finish this story and than Kidnapping and than Remember Us.

I'm also thinking of a sequel for this story...what do you guys think?

Morgan wasn't liking the idea of Hotch going out alone. Not with Foyet still running around. Something about this all seemed off. He picked up the phone and dialed Rossi.

"Hotch went to Mr. Reid's apartment...I don't know, Rossi, I just have a bad feeling about this...that something's happening. We should go over there and check it out. Just to be on the safe side." He knew he was being paranoid but he couldn't shake this bad feeling.

He closed the phone and looked at Reid. He knew Reid wouldn't be left unguarded, but he still hated leaving the kid. He squeezed Reid's hand. He didn't want to wake Reid when he had been sleeping so soundly.

"I'll be back soon, kid," he promised. He stood up and left the room. He was relieved to know the cops were still there, standing guard.

Quickly he met Rossi outside the hospital and headed towards Mr. Reid's apartment.

* * *

Hotch laid on the ground, covered in his blood. He groaned in pain. The scars from his encounter with Foyet was still fresh and for some reason hurt as well as his wound.

Foyet leaned over him and sighed.

"I really didn't want to do this...after all how are you going to get to properly watch if you're laying on the ground like that, bleeding on me?"

He studied Hotch's wound.

"Well it is just a shoulder wound. Here let me sit you on the couch...you're going to want to see this." As he dragged the bleeding Hotch over to the couch he didn't notice Mr. Reid pick up Hotch's other gun.

Foyet managed to sit Hotch up who was too weak to protest and then turned to find Mr. Reid pointing a gun at him with shaking hands.

"Don't move! Or I will shoot!" Mr. Reid's voice shook when he spoke.

Foyet grinned.

"You gonna shoot, Mr. Reid?" He sneered as he walked closer and closer to Mr. Reid. Hotch eyed the gun that Foyet had used. It was near the table next to the couch. Grimacing he lowered his body to pick it up. He guessed Foyet thought he was too out of it to bother hiding it.

"I don't think you have it in you," Foyet growled.

"No," said Hotch darkly causing Foyet to turn. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the gun in Hotch's hand that was still covered in blood. "But I do." He glowered at Foyet.

"You want to know how many bullets it takes to kill a person, Foyet?" He snarled

He fired the gun. The bullet hit directly into Foyet's heart.

"One," he said calmly as Foyet collapsed to the ground. "That was for Reid," he hissed. "And his mother."

But the rage still wasn't over...With all his stregth and anger at what Foyet did to him and especially to Reid he lunged at Foyet.

* * *

Morgan knocked at the door. Rossi stood next to him. He heard shouting of some kind. It sounded like Mr. Ried was yelling at someone to stop.

Quickly Morgan kicked open the door and they saw Hotch beating the pulp out of Foyet and stabbing him over and over again, tears cascading down his cheeks.

"He's dead Agent Hotchner!" Mr. Reid was pleading. "He's dead!"

Morgan had to pull Hotch off of him.

"I'm handling this!" Hotch bellowed, anger in his voice like Morgan had never heard before.

"Hotch, he's dead!" Morgan shouted. "He's dead! It's over!" He noticed Hoch was had been shot in the arm. Rossi went over to Reid's father to make sure he's okay.

"It's over!" Morgan repeated.

Hotch stood there, trembling and licked his rather dry and patched lips.

"It's over?"

"It's over."

With that an emotionally and exhausted Hotch convulsed into sobs and Morgan hugged him until he was ready to leave.

Relief entered all of them. It was really and finally over. They all headed back to the hospital.

* * *

Reid was rather stunned by the news.

"Foyet's dead?" he mumbled. They nodded. He glanced at Mr. Reid who's hand had been bandaged but otherwise was all right. "He...wanted to kill you?"

Mr. Reid nodded.

"Yes."

Even the idea of losing another parent was almost too much for Reid.

"And Hotch..."

"He'll be fine," Morgan said quietly. "He's just done with the surgery and it's healing nicely. It was just a shoulder wound."

"Just a shoulder wound," Reid murmured. "And he...killed Foyet?"

"Yes...I regret that I couldn't help," Morgan admitted. That was one of his biggest regrets but truthfully he knew Hotch had needed to kill that monster more than he did.

"It's over," Reid slowly repeated. "It's over... Foyet's...dead."

"It's over sweetie," JJ repeated and Reid nodded. Garcia then walked over to him and hugged him. She didn't want to stop hugging him. Then they all stood there in silence, still trying to absorb everything that had happened.

It was finally over.

George Foyet was finally dead and now they could move on from what had happened.

Now they could finally heal.

**GASP! IT'S DONE! I'M FINISHED WITH IT! I FINALLY FINISHED A CM STORY!**

**TIME FOR A PARTY EVERYONE!**

**And I only finished it this early cause I'm doing a sequel on the healing process of Reid and Hotch. I hope you guys want a sequel!**

**I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope the ending was satisfying! I decided to have Hotch kill Foyet since Foyet tortured him more emotionally and physically than Morgan.**

**Again I hope you all liked it! I wasn't sure if I was going to end it in this chapter but decided I was able to! YAY! **


End file.
